The Road to Title Haunt 3
The Road to Title Haunt 3 is the fortieth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-seventy-first episode overall. It is Tag Team Match to determine the new #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship between The Serial Killers II and Rocky Balboa. Match During Conehead’s entrance, Aaron Rift announces Link will be performing double-duty at Title Haunt as he will defend both the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship with his partner Superman against the winners of this match and the NoDQ CAW Championship against either Luigi or Captain Jack Sparrow, depending on the outcome of NoDQ CAW’s Main Event 7. Rocky Balboa and Freddy Krueger begin as the legal men. Freddy gives Rocky a bulldog then follows in with a piledriver before tagging in Michael Myers. Myers DDTs Balboa then gives him a scoopslam before tagging in Freddy. Freddy superkicks Balboa and delivers a legdrop low blow before tagging in Myers. Myers stomps on Rocky then DDTs him before mounting him to slam his head into the mat. Myers punches Rocky in the back, knocking him down, before tagging in Freddy. Freddy covers Rocky for a 1-count. Freddy punches Rocky then misses a kick. Rocky capitalises with a backbreaker and follows up with an uppercut, which knocks Freddy off his feet. Myers attacks Rocky from the apron, distracting him to let Freddy hit him with a gutwrench suplex. Freddy tags in Myers, who gives Rocky a back drop then mounts and punches him. Rocky gets to his feet and Myers punches him out of the ring. Freddy leaps onto Rocky with a double axe handle. Rocky heads towards Conehead for a tag but Myers stops him with a facecrusher. Myers misses a clothesline to Rocky who responds with a piledriver. Rocky makes the tag to Conehead. Conehead gets into the ring and tries to pick up Myers who punches Conehead off him before hitting a Running Chop Block, knocking Conehead out of the ring, before punching Rocky off the apron and punching the referee out of the ring. Myers grabs a ring bell from under the ring. Freddy throws Conehead back into the ring. Myers blasts Conehead in the back of the head with it and hooks his leg- but Conehead kicks out at 2! }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Conehead gives Myers a chop but Myers punches him off his feet. Myers attempts the 10/31 but Conehead blocks it and hits a pullback knee lift. Myers charges Conehead to attempt a running DDT but Conehead counters with an Alabama Slam. Conehead fights off Myers’ next attempted attack and hits him with a Widow Maker, covering Myers for a 2-count! Conehead attempts another Widow Maker but Myers blocks the attempt and hits a springboard bulldog. Myers gives Rocky a Running Chop Block off the apron before hitting Conehead with the 10/31 before covering him for the 3-count to win the match. Winners: The Serial Killers II Category:Season 8